El encantador de gatos
by Lulufma
Summary: Tras doce años de noviazgo y dos años de casados, Haruka y Makoto deciden dar un nuevo y complejo paso en su relación; pero antes, Haru debe pasar una prueba y demostrar que puede llegar a ser un buen padre. [MakoHaru]


**Disclaimer:** Ni Free! Iwatobi Swim Club ni Eternal Summer me pertenecen.

* * *

" _ **El encantador de gatos"**_

* * *

 _Capítulo único._

* * *

.

Habían transcurrido dos horas desde que Makoto había salido de la casa y sorprendentemente todo estaba bajo control.

No es que se considerara un total inepto como cuidador, pero en cuestión de felinos, Makoto era el verdadero encantador de gatos. Ahora solo quedaba probarse asimismo que era un hombre responsable y que podía ser un buen padre.

Después de doce años de noviazgo y dos años de casados, Makoto le había propuesto a Haruka adoptar un niño; tan comprometido había estado con la idea que fue él mismo quien se encargó de averiguar los requisitos necesarios para entrar en la lista de espera. Era un proceso largo, lo suficiente como para que Haruka pudiera auto convencerse de que sería un buen padre. Makoto le había insistido, citándole cualidad tras cualidad, que sería un excelente papá; pero la terquedad de Haruka pudo más. Es entonces que Makoto encontró una solución, la mañana de ese día había traído un gato, uno parecido al que tenía en Iwatobi, y le había propuesto a Haruka encargarse de él y ponerse a prueba; pero Haruka no le creía esa excusa, estaba seguro que Makoto solo quería quedarse con aquel gato.

De igual forma terminó aceptando el trato, después de todo nadie en el mundo estaba preparado para negarse ante una sonrisa Tachibana.

Haruka no se consideraba así mismo como un amante de los gatos, prefería los animales acuáticos como las tortugas marinas, los peces espada y las orcas, claro está; pero Makoto le había encomendado esa pequeña 'prueba' y no lo decepcionaría.

Buscó con la mirada al felino y lo encontró justo donde lo había dejado: en el viejo mueble que tenían pensado botar. Ya le empezaba a caer bien el animal.

Indiferente e independiente, Haru no podía pedir más.

Se levantó ansioso del sofá; necesitaba una ducha.

 **…**

Haruka entró a la cocina y se colocó de inmediato el mandil, tanta agua le había dado hambre.

Colocó la sartén sobre las hornillas y prendió la cocina; dejó calentando el aceite y depositó el arroz en la olla, dejándolo cocerse. Se aproximó al refrigerador y sacó el pescado que había comprado Makoto en la mañana; su estómago gruñó ansioso por probar tal manjar. Colocó rápidamente el pescado sobre la sartén y lo dejó freírse con total impaciencia.

Todo transcurría con total normalidad cuando recordó al gato, seguro debía estar hambriento. Salió de la cocina y no lo encontró, pero lo que sí halló fue un total desastre en la sala: el sofá estaba destrozado, la espuma del mueble estaba regado por el suelo y las tazas que había dejado sobre la mesa del centro ya no estaban, solo los pedazos de vidrio sobre la alfombra.

El gato maulló fuerte, orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

Aquella bola de pelos no había resultado ser el gato tranquilo que Haruka había pensado.

Sus ojitos amarillos brillaron ante la mirada indiferente de Nanase, necesitados de atención.

Haruka suspiró y le acarició la cabeza, luego fue por la escoba y el recogedor y se dispuso a limpiar el desastre. Recordando la razón por la que había ido tras el animal, Haruka se dispuso a buscar en la letrina la comida para gatos que Makoto compraba cada mes para alimentar a los gatos callejeros que a veces visitaban su hogar. Sacó un puñado del recipiente y lo dejó en el suelo, el gato saltó sobre las croquetas y empezó a comer.

Por último se dirigió a la cocina y sacó el pescado ya frito, pellizcó la parte lateral y a pesar que se quemó las puntas de los dedos, disfrutó de la caballa que había cocinado.

Dejó el pescado enfriarse sobre un plato y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba con urgencia entrar a la tina, sus músculos estaban tensos del estrés.

 **…**

El gato era el mismísimo satanás.

De su almuerzo solo quedaba el arroz miso que se estaba terminando de coser en la olla arrocera. En el suelo, la prueba del delito: las espinas dorsales del pescado que había frito, completamente limpias. Hasta para eso el gato era elegante.

Tomó aire por la nariz y lo expulsó lentamente por la boca, aunque su corazón estuviera en plena maratón. La caballa -que Makoto no escuche- su segundo gran amor de la vida, ahora estaba en el estómago de aquel gato.

" _Imagina que es un niño que hizo una travesura"._

Pensó de inmediato en Ran, aquella niña era la más traviesa de los gemelos Tachibana. La solución se presentó de inmediato, como si Makoto le susurrara al oído la respuesta: hablar. Tomó al gato de la panza y lo alzó hasta la altura de su rostro.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. No con la caballa.

Y se sintió estúpido.

.

* * *

Makoto llegó a las siete de la noche, con los papeles legales de la piscina que administraba junto a Haruka; prueba infalible que poseían el sustento económico para criar un niño.

—No puedo hacerlo, Makoto —habló Haruka, dejando a Makoto con la buena noticia en la boca.

El aludido rodeó el sofá, dejando los papeles sobre la mesa del centro de la sala.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Haru?

—Estuve a un paso de botar al gato —explicó con pena—. No es como si pudiéramos deshacernos de una persona.

Las cejas alicaídas de Makoto se alzaron a penas y sus labios se entreabrieron ligeramente. Haruka de verdad se estaba tomando muy en serio el papel de ser padre, mucho más que él que era el más interesado. Miró el pequeño bulto que se escondía tras la chaqueta de Haruka y soltó un suspiro.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que Mono se metió con tu sagrada caballa.

¿Mono? ¿Makoto ya le había puesto nombre?, pensó Haruka. Bufó y desvió la mirada, dejando en claro que por milésima vez, Makoto había leído su mente. El castaño soltó una corta risa, peinó su cabello hacia atrás con la mano y sonrió con gracia.

—Pero Mono está aquí. —Makoto tomó una de las patas del gato e intentó alejarlo de su esposo. El gato se aferró con sus uñas al pantalón ocre de Haruka—. ¿Ves? Mono te ama. —Tachibana soltó una pequeña risa y añadió—: Siempre fuiste muy consentidor con Ran y Ren, me ayudaste a cuidarlos cuando mis padres salían, ¿crees que no había pensado en eso antes de proponerte la adopción? Serás un excelente padre, mucho más que yo que ni siquiera sé cocinar.

Los ojos azules de Haruka brillaron como pocas veces lo hacían y como suele suceder con él, expresó más con su mirada que con sus propias palabras:

—Makoto —susurró atontado—, gracias.

Makoto se relajó en el sofá que se había sentado y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Tú puedes consentirlo, yo seré la mano dura.

Haruka iba a decir algo pero se quedó callado, aunque le costara aceptarlo, Makoto tenía la razón. Él siempre había engreído a Ran y Ren mientras Makoto luchaba porque los gemelos lo obedecieran. Ahora los gemelos Tachibana cursaban la universidad, ella Enfermería y él Veterinaria. Ya era hora de que les hicieran una visita y de paso, comunicarles que pensaban adoptar un niño.

—Haru… mientras esperamos que nos den la aprobación para poder adoptar, ¿podemos quedarnos con Mono?

Haruka sonrió y apretó con suavidad al animal contra él. Makoto siempre se salía con la suya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Este oneshot debió ser publicado el 14 de febrero pero mejor tarde que nunca. Me inspiró el cd drama "Haruka y Makoto, Ran y Ren".

Espero les haya gustado, seguiré subiendo más viñetas MakoHaru.

Besos :B

 **~Lulu~**


End file.
